


when she first met her

by chimza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Gryffindor Alex, Hufflepuff Kara, No Angst, Pre supercorp, Slytherin Lena, early supercorp, kinda fluff i guess, slytherin maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimza/pseuds/chimza
Summary: Kara was unquestionably lost.Without her resourceful sister.In the Forbidden Forest.or the Hogwarts AU I've wanted to write for forever.





	when she first met her

**Author's Note:**

> First Supergirl fanfic everyone! Hope it's all right!

Kara was more than average. She had more than average grades (keeping a steady E with the occasional O), more than average friends and acquaintances (Winn was the son of a infamous muggle murder, James held a high position in the Ministry of Magic alongside Kara’s cousin, a famous auror by the name of Clark Kent), and did more than average activities ( on more than one occasion has Kara’s merry band of misfits, which Winn had cheesily dubbed ‘The Superfriends,’ done some more than questionable stuff on school grounds that she really can’t get into because well, it’s questionable for a reason.)

  
So it comes to no surprise that the pranks that she’s unintentionally involved in by her schoolmates were more than average, which Kara, the epitome of all that is hufflepuff, thinks was definitely not a good thing as she and her gryffindor sister, Alex, ran away from a furious slytherin by the name of Maggie Sawyer.

  
The sight sure was a surprise in the ever usual quiet mornings at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

  
Maggie Sawyer, brilliant charm spellcrafter, slytherin seeker, and 6th year prefect, was not known to be hot headed. She was ever bit as cunning and ambitious as her house suggests, but often took the petty actions against her quietly until she got the perfect opportunity to get back at the certain individual, without the loud, obnoxious theatrics gryffindors were known for.

  
But Maggie chasing after the Danvers sisters into the Forbidden Forest with bright blue, neon hair, all the while throwing her famed ice charms at them, probably changed the entire equation and with some wayward spells, several minutes of sprinting, and a couple of random turns later, Kara was unquestionably lost.

  
Without her resourceful sister.

  
In the _Forbidden Forest._

  
A frustrated sigh fell from Kara’s lips as she came to a halt against a tree trunk with a curled, looped root, wiping some stray blonde hair from her sweating forehead. It had been a while since she saw the familiar blue glow of Maggie’s magic fade from the tree line so it was relatively safe to assume that she wasn’t in any danger of turning into a popsicle.

  
On the other hand, there were more dangerous things in the forest that could give her a fate worst than anything Maggie could do to her and with that logic, Kara walked by the way she came.

  
Only for Kara to appear an hour later at the same tree trunk with the same curled, looped root.

  
This didn’t deter Kara in the slightest and with renewed determination, decided to walk in the opposite direction and for another hour and a half, thinking thoroughly about how she was going to convince Maggie to forgive her and her sister without the added sting of revenge.

  
Eyes downcast to watch where she was going, Kara barely stopped herself along the edge of what appeared to be a small glade, open and wide, rich with soft, waving grass grown to Kara’s waist covering the minimal space. The trees along the opening shaded half of the area away from the little amount of sunlight streaming in, which if Kara peered long enough, could see the outlines of a herd of thestral. But out of the near picturesque scene, what drew Kara’s attention the most was the familiar figure of a human being, softly stroking the head of what looked to be the baby of the herd.

  
The casual appearance of a real person, a girl in fact based on the fitted light green shirt and the long tied hair, in a forest that was known to kill its inhabitants on some occasion had Kara nearly running towards the individual in relief, but was stopped by the captivating image the scene presented.

  
And she stared, absorbing in the faint murmurings of the forest noise, the muskiness of vegetation, and the shadows of clouds above, drifting lazily across the green ground.

  
“Ms. Danvers, is there something I can help you with?”

  
At the mention of her name, Kara’s eyes snap up to meet the stranger’s face, who hadn’t moved from her position, but had turned her head towards her direction.

  
And out of everyone she could’ve met, it someone Kara wasn’t expecting to see.

  
Kara has heard all sorts of things about the mysterious Luthor. Intelligent, but somewhat ignorant in most casual social settings. Personable in formal situations, but aloof among the crowds of her peers. Beautiful, but with the personality of a ocelot- and yes, the students of Hogwarts had talked about the kind of personality Lena Luthor had and had compared it to that of a carnivorous feline the size of a regular house cat.

  
But Kara had never been the type to care about vague rumors and speculations, so she stumbles out into the open area, awkwardly tripping over her feet as she made her way over.

  
She stands before the Luthor with a slight wave and an embarrassed grin.

  
“I, um, sorry for creeping on you? Me and Alex were kind of running away from Maggie- you probably know her, she’s in your house too, kind of short, a little passive aggressive, oh but completely brilliant especially in charms and she’s great and I think she’s crushing on Alex a little bit, but don’t worry cause Alex is definitely crushing on her too! But that’s besides the point- We got separated and that’s when I bumped into you, but not literally because I was over there,” Kara points to where she was previously, “ trying not to like disturb you or anything.”

  
She cringes before opening her mouth again. “Uh, and sorry for the rambling too?”

  
Lena, who’s attention had gone back to petting the thestral, hummed in a sort of acknowledgement. “Alex and I.”

“Huh?”

  
“It’s Alex and I were running away from Maggie and judging by the frost on the edge of your robe, you weren’t completely successful.”

  
Kara peers down to where Lena’s gaze went to and giggles at the melting ice dripping down onto the ground. “I prefer to think of it being mostly successful.”

  
Lena met Kara’s amused expression with a curved brow, before shrugging as if to say, ‘if that’s how you want to see it,’ and turning away again. This drew a quick smile out of Kara before turning towards what had garnered Lena’s attention again, but instead of seeing Lena running her hand against the small thestral’s head, blue eyes are greeted with what possibly was the most beautiful view she had ever seen.

The trees, tall and looming, stood strong against the bright light illuminating between thick trunks and branches. Sunlight trickled in the small space allotted, just enough to barely peek behind glowing viridian leaves, the color emphasized with such brilliance that Kara could’ve sworn magic was being cast. On the ground, shadows are cast long and far, drawing attention to the thin, delicate structure of the waving grass, nearly dancing against the ever burst of a pleasant wind. The thestrals continued to lazily drift in their herd, tying the scene together.

  
Kara turned to the other girl to share her observations only to watched in awe at the presence of Lena’s side angled smile, eyes holding such a fondness that Kara knew immediately knew that this was a sight Lena often saw.

  
“Beautiful aren’t they?” Kara turned back to watch as the small thestral from Lena’s side walked back to its family.

  
Lena turned and nodded before replying purposefully, “You can see them.”

  
“Imagine how awkward it would’ve been for the both of us if I randomly just saw you petting empty space?”

  
This drew a short laugh from Lena and a quick grin of surprise from Kara at the unexpected sound, that in truth, she wouldn’t mind hearing again.

“Probably as awkward as your hurried explanation.”

  
At this Kara scoffed, arms crossed in mock annoyance. “Hey, I got through it and that’s what counts. I might’ve let some things slip like the whole Alex crushing on Maggie thing- which you cannot tell anyone about because Alex will most definitely kill me- , but you kind of caught me off guard.”

  
“Random girl standing alone in the middle of the woods scared seeker Kara Danvers? Now I’ve seen it all.” A small smile thrown at Kara’s direction told Kara that Lena meant nothing by it.

  
“Pshh, anyone seeing you standing alone in the middle of the woods would’ve scared anybody. Especially since, you know, we’re in the Forbidden Forest. I heard some third year came in hear to look for some herbology ingredients only to come out three days later with no memory and purple hair."

  
“Fair point.”

  
“Speaking of which,” Kara looked around at the secluded area, “how do we get out of here? Not that I mind just chatting because you’re a great conversationalist and these thestrals are so cool, but I do want to get back to the castle before it gets dark. And scary. And like horror movie level of running around in one of the most dangerous forests in all of Europe.”

  
Lena quietly thought of her answer before pointing to the other side of the glade. “Three miles east, turn right on the tree with the ghost drawing and walk two and a half before turning right again at the three stumps with the broken lanterns. The castle is a thirty minute walk from there heading east again.”

  
Kara blinked owlishly before laughing hesitantly. “Actually, you know what, I’ll just head back with you. I’m terrible with directions and I’ll probably end up lost and Alex, Winn, Lucy, and everyone will have to look for me.”

  
Lena hummed in acknowledgement before crossing her own arms. “Not that I mind, but you do realize who I am, correct?”

  
“Yes, Lena Luthor right? Your brother did the thing with the thing and ended up killing several hundreds of people and is in Azkaban?”

  
Lena nodded before lifting her eyebrow questionably at Kara’s casual tone. “Aren’t you afraid that I’ll kill you and leave your body out here to be eaten by the animals?”

  
“Are you planning to?”

  
Lena shook her head no and Kara grinned before clasping her hand confidently on Lena’s shoulders. “Then it’ll be fine! I’ll stay with you till you head back which I hope might be soon cause again, horror movie scenario. Do not want to be caught up in that.”

  
At Lena’s prolonged silence, Kara hesitantly brought her hand down to her sides before nervously stating, “Unless you don’t want me here? I, uh, can try and head back now if you want and leave you to your business- which way was it to the castle agai-“

  
Lena shook her head for a moment before moving to sit down to watch the glade, with its beautiful occupants and the occasionally breeze, again. “No, it’s all right. I don’t mind you staying.”

  
Kara beamed before following the other girl’s actions and the two continued to sit there, watching amused at the interactions between the thestrals as they moved about.

  
“Sooo do you know Maggie? Being in the same house and all?”

* * *

“…. And I kid you not, Maggie came into the great hall the next day for breakfast looking like she had eaten a canary after finding out who ate her hidden stash of her favorite snack. We tried to get her to tell us what she did and who it was, but Maggie was being a bit of a meanie and was like, “it’s funnier with some context, but that’s crap for another time.” Alex and our friend, Vasquez- she doesn’t like us using her first name, which is dumb because her first name is pretty cool- still hound her all the time for the details, but not a single peep.”

  
Kara finished her story just as the last rays of the sun disappeared completely from the sky, but that was possibly the last thing on her mind because the majority of her attention was on the younger, _laughing_ , Luthor.

  
From what she could tell, some of the things she’s heard about Lena were true. She is intelligent, personable, and beautiful, absolutely gorgeous if Kara were to talk to a friend about it. And not just in a physical sense. Lena had an appreciation for the beauty in the world, often staring out into the fading scenery in front of the duo, eyes glazing in a sort of content happiness. Her interactions with the thestral before also showed that Lena was compassionate for the animals and that had been saying something because most people Kara’s age held the presumption that all thestrals brought was misfortune and sorrow.

  
It was true in a small way, but thestrals were more. They were above all loyal, smart, with each a unique personality. Not many can see it that way, but Kara was ecstatic to find out that Lena can.

  
Lena’s personality also had some similarities to that of an ocelot’s, but Kara can easily argue that the Luthor was closer to an owl or perhaps a hawk. An intelligent, flying animal with a quiet nature, but with a hidden strength to do as they will.

  
But that was just Kara getting ahead of herself.

  
After the last of Lena’s laughter died out, familiar blue lights across the tree line that she and Lena had been watching for a while, Alex and Maggie’s familiar banter ringing out distantly in the trees. Kara sighed disappointingly, knowing then that her rather enjoyable time with Lena alone was going to come to an end.

  
She stands up and pats the bottom of her skirt for the dirt and grass stuck to her bottom. Lena looks up questionably and Kara tilts her head towards the lights.

  
“I should probably help Alex before Maggie completely freezes her. Do you want to come with? I think we’ll be all be heading back to Hogwarts together.”

  
Lena shakes her head. “I think I’ll stay for a little while later, Ms. Danvers.”

  
“Are you sure? It would be safer to go as a grou-“

  
Lena interrupts with a laugh, soft and comforting, and Kara couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed like she would’ve done if it were her sister or Winn. “Yes. I’m sure. I’m familiar with the path back and my lumos is quite bright. I will be fine.”

  
Kara knew better than to try and convince the stubborn girl so she shrugs, accepting Lena’s words. “Okay, sure. Just get back before curfew. I heard Mr. Finch has been kind of finicky since someone broke into his office to steal something. Oh, and it’s just Kara by the way.”

  
Lena hums inquisitively at the question.

  
Kara giggles at the action. “Ms. Danvers is my mother. Ju-“

“Kara it is."

“I’ll see you later, Lena.”

  
“Good night, Kara.”

  
Kara moves to start walking towards the blue flashing lights in the distance before Lena’s voice comes up behind her.

  
“At worst, your sister might just get a cold or shivers for the day.”

  
The Hufflepuff tilted her head in question. “And how exactly would you know that?”

  
“Maggie wasn’t very forgiving when I ate her tiramisu. Her crush, on the other hand...”

  
Kara’s silent amusement bubbled into laughter, bright and all consuming throughout her body. Lena, quiet, beautiful, clever Lena had Maggie mad enough that the slytherin had fumed for an entire week before finally easing up. Lena always seemed to surprise her.

  
“Oh, you’ve been holding out on me Lena."

  
"A story for another time Kara."

  
Kara moves closer to grab Lena into an unsuspecting hug. "Oh, most definitely. I'd love to hear how Lena Luthor managed to pull one over Maggie. It'll be a story for the ages."

  
And with that, Kara releases her hold on Lena and is off to a run towards Alex and Maggie, eagerly anticipating the next time she meets the younger Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet if I want to write more on this, but I do have some ideas. For now, it'll just stand as a one-shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
